land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Ianite (deity)
Lady Ianite, also known as the watching godesss, is the Goddess of Neutrality and Justice of the End''' is one of the three gods in Mianite. She is the neutral god within Mianite who spreads neutrality and justice, and watches over the land with her staff of ender.''' Her only follower is CaptainSparklez. Lore Ianite was born as the daughter of Trianite, along with her two brothers Mianite and Dianite. When Mianite and Dianite were young they had constant disputes over everything, even the tiniest things. Soon, their little sister, Ianite, became fed up with being caught in the cross fire of their arguments, so she decided to defuse any situation that arose between them. Many years had past and Ianite's attempts to keep her brothers at bay had worked to no fail. But one night Mianite was walking to his sleeping quarters, when he heard the squealing of his beloved coming from her quarters. He ran as fast as he could hoping he wasn't too late. When he got there he was treated with an unpleasant sight. It was his brother, Dianite, and his wife in the same bed. Mianite was enraged, he grabbed Dianite and beat him senseless. Dianite was there after banished by his brother for eternity to live out his endless life locked up in the nether. Ianite could no longer control her brothers' rage. Dianite was enraged at his brother for embarrassing him in front of the entire realm. During his battle with the shadows Trianite placed Ionite into a deep sleep until a time when strife plagued the land and her champion would awaken her to bring balance to the overworldd. Trianite sealed the shadows away, but died of his battle wounds. Prophecy Many millennia ago, a prophecy was written this which foretold that Lady Ianite's return would cease fighting and bring peace to all the realms. The creator of this prophecy is unknown. What is known is that the prophecy was found in the Lost Library of Alextria, in a book titled Ending 375. It is stated that upon her return, a great war will rampage the sky. The war between her brothers will become too much for her followers to bear. She will burst out in rage and stop at nothing to return peace to the Realm of Mianite, as she can no longer bare seeing her followers fail at achieving it in the realm themselves. She will obliterate any god or Mianitee that stands in her way. Weakness Ianite was wounded in the war and placed to sleep by her father. Weakened, her champion must retrieve her from a portal made form the underwater dungeons of 1.8, so peace and prosperity may be bountiful. Lady Ianite Altars Altar Locations Ianite currently has only two altars. The first altar lies within the Realm of Ianite, The End. Ianite's presence is strong within this realm so this altar shall always be the best one to pray at as your connection to Ianite is stronger there. The second Ianite altar lies with the Realm of Mianite, this altar doesn't connect followers of Ianite as well as the one located in the Realm of Ianite, but would do a better job than an altar located in the Realm of Dianite. It is said that there is a Realm in which you would have the best connection to any god, but instead of just praying to them you would be able to speak to them face to face. This of course is the realm of Trianite, but this realm is not reachable by common Mianitees. Followers CaptainSparklez The only follower of Ianite. He tries to spread the message of peace by showing that war only leads to more war. He will ally with a side if provoked by the other, but only to balance out the forces between Mianite and Dianite. Though Ianite is of balance and peace, CaptainSparklez sides with some teams during fights depending on who has provoked him, and who has too much power. Appearance "I think it was near an ash ketchum face"-Ianite(episode 50 of Captainsparklez Ianite has appeared on Captainsparklez's fiftieth episode of Mianite during the Purge, and indirectly gave him a sugar that is supposed to give you speed but isn't working. Category:Major Gods Category:Team Ianite